The term “engine control system” as used herein refers to an electronic system which controls various operational aspects of an internal combustion engine. Such an engine control system may also be referred to as an engine control unit (ECU), an engine control module (ECM) or an engine management system (EMS). An engine control system may also be referred to as a powertrain control unit/module (PCU, PCM) if the system controls both an engine and a transmission.
Prior to engine control systems, most engine parameters were fixed. For example, the quantity of fuel injected into each cylinder of an engine on each engine cycle was determined by a carburetor. Early engine control systems were then used to control this quantity of fuel. However, engine control systems found in many current generation passenger vehicles may also be used to control ignition timing, variable valve timing (VVT), the level of boost maintained by a turbocharger, for example. Engine control systems control these parameters by monitoring the engine using sensors connected onto or around the engine. These sensors can include, for example, manifold absolute pressure (MAP) sensors, throttle position sensors, thermistor type temperature sensors, air temperature sensors, oxygen sensors and many others.
One special category of engine control systems are known as “aftermarket” engine control systems. Aftermarket engine control systems may be programmed by an installer or end user to modify one or more control parameter settings (or calibration constants) for controlling the engine of a vehicle. Such programmable aftermarket engine control systems may be used where significant aftermarket modifications have been made to the engine of a vehicle. For example, an aftermarket engine control system may be used where a user is adding or changing an intercooler, adding or changing a turbocharger, or changing the exhaust system of the vehicle. In such instances, an existing engine control system may not provide appropriate control for the configuration of the modified engine and thus, an aftermarket engine control system is required.
However, conventional aftermarket engine control systems are typically pre-programmed for a particular engine and the user is generally only able to configure the engine control system by modifying one or more specified parameter settings. Further, these parameter settings are generally presented to the user in a table format which the user must modify and then upload as software to the engine control system. As well as being limited in its use, such a configuration method is often counter intuitive and difficult to perform for some users.
Thus an improved engine control system which may be more easily and efficiently configured is clearly needed.